Blaketrex's strategy
Strategy First of all, this is a remake of my old strategy which I messed up on, thanks to a comment on my last one. But my strategy is to make a lot of power plants. The reason I'm saying power plants is because Nuclear plants and Fusion plants are too expensive, or just don't give you a lot. Nuclear plants are actually good on water maps, but ill get to them later. Try to make an alliance with people close to you, so they wont destroy your power plants. Power plants are also very cheap, so if one is destroyed then you can easily rebuild it. Now your making about 90-120 per minute, first build a lot of defense in case of attack, and if you have an ally, someone can make an army while the other one creates defenses. Fusion plants I just wanted to put this here to say that Fusion plants are a bad idea, they're 300, and give you only 20 per minute. Two nuclear plants will cost 280, and give you 28 per minute, so don't make Fusion plants, make either Nuclear or Power plants. (See the page on Fusion Plants for more info on which to build.) Broken alliance If someone decides to break your alliance, or didn't make an alliance with you anyways, they are your main target. They can destroy your Power plants and they are the main source of your money. Once you get your army, destroy their Power or Nuclear plants, destroy their army, and hopefully destroy their base. Once you get them out of the way, its time to break the alliance yourself. Sometimes I find it funny to break the alliance and attack someone with a huge army of planes. Explosive tanks In my opinion, I think Explosive tanks are really good for destroying people with strong base defense. They can go in boats, and they cause loads of damage. Four explosive tanks can destroy someones Command center, so that is 280 dollars to destroy a command center, its a good deal with the money your making now. The only flaw with explosive tanks is that if you have an army, they can make just one explosive tank to take out your whole army of them, because the impact of one explosion will cause the others to explode. If your doing this, never take an eye off your explosives, because if you just leave them there someone can use one light troop to explode that whole army of yours. Water maps Now, you've heard me mention that Nuclear plants are good on water maps because your on an island with 3 Generators (Green crystals) and the person on the other side of you is most likely your ally. three Power plants is 30 per minute, while three Nuclear plants are 36 per minute. As I said, fusion plants are over expensive and you'd only make 20 per minute. Back to water maps, I would try to make an Airport or Space link as fast as possible, because there a quick, easy, and offensive way to destroy a base. The only thing is they are kind of expensive. End it Now its time to finish the game once and for all. With your OP army no one saw coming, go destroy peoples bases slowly, and make sure to heal your army after they have been damaged. Thanks for reading my strategy! I hope you enjoyed and this works for you, and comment below to tell me if i missed anything, or there are any flaws in my strategy! Just saying this strategy is really bad if you don't have an ally. (Remember, this is one of my first posts and there might be a lot of flaws)